


Work Frustrates Us All (Some Just Deal With It Differently)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Reporter!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon had a bad habit; whenever he came home from work upset and frustrated, he’d rant and just yell out random things in the kitchen… And he didn’t expect the crew to be sitting in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Frustrates Us All (Some Just Deal With It Differently)

**Author's Note:**

> So as I tried to fall asleep, I came up with this idea. I hope it’s as good in words as it was in my head.

Jon had a funny way of dealing with his frustration and anger from work.

And with having an occupation like a reporter, he dealt with a lot of idiots and people who were just so _dumb_ it was a miracle that they had lived that long into their lives. But being a reporter meant a lot of frustration.

And he had a _very_ funny way of dealing with it. Instead of just talking it out, like a normal person would, he’d hold it in until he got home.

He’d let it fester inside him on the bus ride home, and then start to make his hands shake as he walked through the lobby of their apartment building, and then make his jaw clench as he rode up in the elevator.

And he’d let it out by ranting at the top of his lungs as he paced in the kitchen.

Ryan wasn’t bothered when this happened; he found it funny and most of the time he’d made tea or coffee for Jon to drink when his ranting was finished. Usually, the blond would laugh and make little comments about whatever had pissed off Jon that day.

And today, Jon had had enough of his dumb coworkers who couldn’t understand that _sometimes_ their printers run out of ink and that the ink supply of their printers and copiers wasn’t infinite. It was silly, really, but having to hear complaints about it all day instead of fixing the problem is what wound him up.

It was very silly, but it wound him up, and here he was; his jaw clenched as he stood in the corner of the elevator, trying to not scream in the ear of some businessman who was on the phone only two feet away from him.

Luckily, the dude got off on a lower floor and Jon could have a minute of peace as he rode the rest of the way up; a moment of peace and quiet before he would break out into ranting. The moment lasted as he stepped out of the elevator, and down the short little hallway that led to his apartment, one of two on the floor.

He pushed open his door, immediately ducking into the kitchen and starting his rant by throwing his bag onto the table. Luckily, there was nothing on the table to knock over.

“Fucking bullshit!” He cursed, throwing his hands up into the air. “Idiot coworkers— can’t fucking understand— god damn printers!”

To an outsider, this would _definitely_ look strange. But both Jon and Ryan were used to this, anyway.

“Fuck them! No stupid ink— nobody thinking _well I should go get ink_!” Jon’s footsteps thumped loudly as he paced over the hardwood floor. “Shitty ancient printer backing up the whole _shitty_ day!”

Jon can hear faint snickering from the living room, and he assumes it’s only Ryan.

“Why do I even work for those— those… _assholes_? I’d be so fucking productive if they weren’t— god dammit!” He’s yelling, whipping around to continue in his pacing. “It’s 20- _fucking_ -15; and I’m not that old! I understand how to work a fuckin’ printer!”

Somewhere in the middle of the pacing, he hears footsteps, and as he turns he sees it’s Ryan; standing in the doorway with a smile on his lips as his near-silent laughs make his shoulders shake.

“Rough day, dear?” Ryan’s tone is teasing, and Jon only rolls his eyes.

“The fucking printer ran out of ink, and it’s like I work with children! No one understands how to change the ink! I had to hear about it _all damn day_! It’s like work fucking _stopped_ because of the shitty, ancient printer!” Jon runs his hand harshly through his hair, not caring that his fingers snag on a knot for a few seconds. “It’s 2015! We shouldn’t have such a relic of a printer! I work at a fucking _internet company—_ we should have capable printers!”

Ryan laughs all through Jon’s rant, and towards the end he starts to boil some water in a tea kettle. “How about we relax? Watch a movie and cuddle?”

Jon visibly melts as his anger fades, and he steps up to Ryan, gently cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you… You always know what to do…”

Ryan chuckles, and kisses Jon’s forehead before opening a cabinet to pull out a mug. “I love you too dear. And how about you go pick a movie, or a game? You can pick.”

Jon cracks a smile, and he kisses Ryan’s cheek before he leaves the kitchen.

He leaves the kitchen, stepping right into the living room.

And the snickering he heard earlier turns into loud laughter when he realizes that the entire crew is sitting around his coffee table.

Geoff’s cackling, the Lads are falling off the couch as they laugh, and Jack’s cheeks are turning red as he laughs. Jon now looks like a tomato; he’s blushing scarlet red as he hears their laughter.

“Ry-y _aaaaaa_ n!” Jon crows as he clenched his hands into tight fists and tilted his chin up; looking like a child who hasn’t gotten what they want. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!”

Ryan appears in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against it casually; like it would give him an innocent, ‘I forgot to’ look.

“I guess I just forgot,” Ryan laughed softly, and then he turned and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jon groans a little and walks straight past through the living room, and into their bedroom. He’ll face the guys later— after they’ve calmed down and he’s relaxed a little.

___________________________

Jon comes back in about ten minutes later, and Ryan’s the first to greet him.

The brunet gets greeted with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a hot mug of tea. Ryan’s so sweet, and it’s funny to watch the crew’s reactions.

Sure, they’re now used to Ryan’s boyfriend, but they aren’t used to watching the whole ‘Vagabond’ persona melt away whenever he was around his boyfriend.

So that made Jon smile a little and kiss Ryan’s cheek before moving to sit down at an empty spot on the couch.

“I’m guessing all of you heard that?” Jon asked softly, and since there wasn’t any space left on the couch, Ryan leaned on the arm of the couch.

“Yeah,” Ryan chuckled. “It was a little hard to miss, dear.”

Jon blushes softly and he hides himself as he takes a sip of tea.

“Your anger is like Michael’s— holy hell,” Geoff’s still snickering, and he’s practically smirking. “You two— holy _fuck_.”

Michael’s sitting down by Geoff’s legs, since there’s no room on the couch, and he leans up to smack at his knees. “Hey, _old man_ , I could kick your ass any day.”

Jack can’t help but snort.

“Whatever, you two are like twins,” Geoff rolls his eyes and then nudges Michael’s thigh with his foot.

And while those two are playfully arguing, Ryan sets a hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“How was your day, dear?” Ryan asks softly, and his eyes lock with Jon’s when his boyfriend tilts his head back.

“Other than the anger? It was… Okay,” Jon shrugs and he cracks a small smile. “But it’s better now.”

Ryan chuckles and he rests an arm across Jon’s shoulder— since he can’t quite reach his waist. The two share a warm smile before they look back at the crew.

“So what were you guys here for?” Jon questioned after he took another sip of his tea.

“Gavin thought it’d be funny to light a trashcan on fire… _In the fucking base_ ,” Ray drawled. “And now we’re here since we never see your place enough.”

“It’s not like it’s special,” Ryan shakes his head. “It’s just an apartment.

“But it’s _special_!” Michael protests with a stupid grin on. “We don’t see this place all that much!”

Both Jon and Ryan roll their eyes, and of course Gavin protests.

“It’s so lovely here too! Like all decorated and nice… Geoff’s place is empty,” Gavin gives a pointed look at Geoff, but only for a few seconds.

Of course, that sparks a conversation about how Geoff _really_ needed to decorate his place, and Michael started to list off all the things he needed to do. ( _Like a_ sex swing _… And how he needs to convert that empty side room into a sex dungeon— then Ryan complained that sex dungeons should be in the basement.)_

The whole time, Jon was laughing softly and sipping at his tea. He didn’t input anything into the conversation, only listening in and trying to relax after a long, and _extremely_ stressful day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> woow sorry about that ending! But yeah.. Had no clue how to end this.


End file.
